


Dairy Mommy

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 迪巴拉在产后复出，回归俱乐部和国家队，不过，尚在哺乳的他遇到了些麻烦。





	Dairy Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 之前的脑洞一  
> 女性称呼预警  
> 艹醒预警  
> 产乳预警  
> 微量帕迪预警  
> 我怎么打了这么多个预警  
> 接受不了请退出

“迪比，最近训练怎么样?”罗纳尔多看着手机里正哄伊娃吃牛奶的迪巴拉问道。  
“挺好的，大家都很照顾我，就是你儿子太不乖了，总是不要喝牛奶，连奶嘴也不要。”迪巴拉不是很想让罗纳尔多知道那件事，只能装作抱怨地说道。  
“那是你之前太惯着他们了，我说过，可以给他们喂牛奶，是你自己要亲自喂的。”罗纳尔多颇为无奈地说。当初他告诉了迪巴拉给他们喂些牛奶，可迪巴拉坚决要自己喂奶，天知道他每次看见迪巴拉撩起衣服喂奶的时候有多克制不住自己。作为一个男性omega，迪巴拉的奶水在孩子们已经四个月了的情况下根本不够，于是他尝试着给两个孩子在人奶之余喂些牛奶。伊娃还好，迪巴拉给她喂牛奶时很乖地接受了，但马特奥就不一样了，每次迪巴拉给他用奶瓶喂牛奶时他总是只咬着奶嘴玩，根本不喝牛奶，咬了一会儿就会往迪巴拉怀里拱，要喝人奶，迪巴拉没办法，只能把伊娃的那份全都给了马特奥——每次伊娃看见马特奥在很开心地在papa怀里吸奶的时候，就像是受了委屈一样哇的哭出来，搞得迪巴拉手忙脚乱地又要喂奶又要哄孩子。  
迪巴拉将喝完奶后睡着的孩子递给妈妈，想继续和罗纳尔多视频，没想到马特奥突然哭了，迪巴拉只能仓促地对罗纳尔多说再见，然后认命地去哄孩子。  
罗纳尔多看着关了视频的手机叹气，但身在阿根廷的迪巴拉是听不见的。想到这个，罗纳尔多既骄傲又焦躁。他的小宝石在孩子们三个月的时候回归俱乐部，随后入选国家队，在五天前便因为国家队训练而回到了阿根廷，因为孩子们还在吃奶，迪巴拉只能将孩子们也带去阿根廷，而迷你也住校了。看着空荡荡的房子，罗纳尔多突然有了一丝孤独。

和罗纳尔多的孤独不太一样，迪巴拉这里可以说是很热闹，热闹到了他都招架不住了的地步。白天他要训练，晚上他要哄孩子，有时候自己在阿根廷的朋友还会来看望他和孩子，这两天下来迪巴拉累得要死。  
但更难受的是身体。  
迪巴拉的乳房因为要哺乳而发育得和普通的女性omega一样大，这让他不得不需要穿上为男性omega特制的哺乳期运动内衣好让自己在训练的时候不至于出现什么奇怪的现象。而且，因为长时间且高强度的训练，迪巴拉的奶水总是会溢出来，这让他不得不在内衣里贴上防溢乳垫，不然一天下来就连外面的短袖都会湿透。因为还在哺乳，迪巴拉不得不在自己的更衣室柜子里放上一个吸奶器，以便自己在训练结束后好回到更衣室挤奶，队友们好像都很体谅他，所以大家都不会在训练完后立刻回到更衣室，而是会等一会儿。  
但刚开始的时候并不是这样。  
迪巴拉去训练的第一天，帕文在训练的时候给了他一个拥抱，然后有点惊讶地问他身上怎么有股奶味，是不是发情期要来了。迪巴拉听后脸一下子就红了，整个人从头到脚都像只煮熟的虾子，他支支吾吾地向这位比他小的年轻alpha表示不是发情期，感谢他的关心，然后飞快地跑回更衣室里去换乳垫。  
“他怎么了？”帕文看着迪巴拉跑向更衣室，不解的向走过来的小西蒙尼问道。  
“你对他说了什么吗？”小西蒙尼问。  
“我只是闻到他身上有一股奶味，问他是不是发情期快要来了。”迪巴拉是队里唯一的omega，虽然人家已婚，但大家都还是比较关心他的。  
“什么？你真的这样问了？”小西蒙尼看着帕文笑，“人家才不是发情期要来了。”  
“那怎么会有奶味？”帕文一脸懵逼。  
“他为罗纳尔多生了两个孩子，你说呢?”  
帕文这下明白了。  
所以，当迪巴拉回去的时候看见帕文那了然的眼神恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
那天训练结束的时候，迪巴拉先向教练讲了，于是先回到更衣室里去挤奶。帕文去上厕所，所以没听见教练要大家等会儿进更衣室，他从厕所回更衣室的路上一直在思量为什么迪巴拉会和罗纳尔多结婚还给他生孩子，明明他们才是国家队队友，怎么也不应该轮到罗纳尔多吧!对于自己暗恋的omega被人抢了而耿耿于怀的帕文自然也没有注意到平时一向嘈杂的更衣室今天异常安静，他推门进去，听到了一声惊呼，他赶忙抬头，却看见了正在慌乱地将衣服扯下来遮住上身的迪巴拉。凭借顺着迪巴拉的腹部流下的乳白色液体和正吸在迪巴拉乳房上的一个漏斗形状的东西，帕文意识到了迪巴拉在干什么，随即呆愣在那里，直到听到迪巴拉带着哭腔的一声“出去”，才后知后觉地将更衣室的门关上，站在门口继续愣着。  
迪巴拉在更衣室里有些无措，他本来快要挤完奶了，结果帕文推门进来了，他慌乱地想要把衣服扯下来，但吸奶器的吸口还吸在他的乳房上，他慌乱之下衣服扯不下来，帕文还盯着他的胸前看，他当即羞耻地快要哭出来，用手遮住胸口不管不顾地吼帕文出去，在帕文出去后一个人在更衣室里平复自己，他知道这件事绝对不能让罗纳尔多知道，不然他就遭殃了。  
后来的几天里迪巴拉都尽量避免和帕文接触，害怕又引起尴尬，看着帕文欲言又止的样子，迪巴拉默默地回避。

罗纳尔多在迪巴拉会阿根廷的时候自然也没闲着，他一边训练一边为自己的CR7品牌拍摄广告，今天他刚好拍完照，回到家准备洗个澡和迪巴拉视频，就接到了梅西的电话。  
“你好，是克里斯吗？”梅西和他的关系并不像外界传言的那么坏，相反，他们的交情还算不错。  
“是的，有什么事吗，里奥？”罗纳尔多问。  
“我只是想问一下，迪巴拉还好吗?”  
梅西的问题让罗纳尔多有些莫名其妙：“还好啊，怎么了？”  
“还好就行，麻烦你告诉他，帕文对那件事很抱歉，希望他不要介意。”  
“什么，你指哪件事？”罗纳尔多感到了一丝不妙。

迪巴拉回到都灵的时候已经接近傍晚了，回到家安顿好孩子们后罗纳尔多还没回来，迪巴拉本来想等着他的，但这几天训练和带孩子实在是太累了，就先睡了。  
罗纳尔多从训练场回来的时候看见客厅灯亮着，就知道迪巴拉已经回来了，他现在迫切地需要一个解释，关于那件事。但当他走进客厅的时候却发现客厅里没人，于是他又轻手轻脚地走进卧室，看见床上有一个拱起的团子，只有露在外面的那撮金棕色的头发能让他分辨出这是他刚从阿根廷回来的小丈夫。罗纳尔多坐到床边，将被子往下拉，一直拉到胸口以下，目光在迪巴拉脸上和胸前流连。房间里的大灯没开，只开了床头灯，迪巴拉微张着嘴睡得像个小孩子，罗纳尔多不知怎地想起了迪巴拉和本坦库尔做两人问答时本坦库尔说迪巴拉甚至都长不了胡子，仔细想想，迪巴拉身上好像并没有许多毛发，摸上去的手感是极不错的。看到迪巴拉鼓起的胸部时，罗纳尔多又想起了那件事。他现在要把迪巴拉弄醒，他需要一个解释。  
但他并没有选择叫醒迪巴拉，而是选择了另一种方式。 罗纳尔多钻进了被子里，然后把手伸进迪巴拉的睡衣里顺着隐约的腹肌往上摸，不出意料地摸到了一团软肉——为了方便喂奶，迪巴拉在家里是不会穿内衣的。罗纳尔多揉了揉那团软肉，感受到了有一丝液体从自己的指缝中流过，这让他不可抑止地想起迪巴拉挤奶的样子被别人看到过，于是不知名的怒意从心底涌起，罗纳尔多直接拉下迪巴拉的睡裤和包裹着浑圆屁股的平角内裤，抬高迪巴拉的一条腿侧着操了进去。 迪巴拉本来还在梦中，梦里他正在和队友踢球，结果突然感到有奶溢了出来，梦里的他慌忙跑进更衣室，结果看见了帕文，正当他不知所措的时候一阵撕裂般的疼痛将他唤醒。 “唔克......克里斯......”身体先大脑一步清醒过来，迪巴拉被身后的撞击撞得大脑发晕，“疼......”本就有好些天日没有接纳过阴茎，后穴被突然蛮横地进入，扩张和润滑都不够充分，后穴里的嫩肉被摩擦得火辣辣的疼。 罗纳尔多也不好受，迪巴拉的后穴因为疼痛而紧缩着，绞得他动也不是，不动也不是，于是他伸手到前面去抚慰迪巴拉半硬的阴茎，好让迪巴拉放松些。 迪巴拉与罗纳尔多高度契合的身体在罗纳尔多摸上前面的时候就作出了反应，后穴开始分泌出液体，alpha熟悉的信息素也助长了他的情欲。迪巴拉一边咬着枕头不让自己的声音扰到孩子们，一边不自觉地向后撅起屁股以方便罗纳尔多的进入。 “迪比，你有没有什么要告诉我的？”罗纳尔多对迪巴拉的主动感到满意，于是又加重了力度，在生殖腔口摩擦了两下。 “唔什啊......什么？”迪巴拉被快感冲击地无法思考，体内的生殖腔口在罗纳尔多的挑逗下隐隐有要打开的趋势，他夹紧屁股往前逃，却又被罗纳尔多给拉了回来，紧紧地抱在怀里。 “你在阿根廷的事。”罗纳尔多在迪巴拉颈后的腺体处舔了一下，听见迪巴拉发出细碎的呻吟。 “我啊我......我讲过......讲过了......”迪巴拉被问得心虚，喘息着抓紧身下的床单。 “真的？你就没有什么没有告诉我的？”罗纳尔多听出了迪巴拉还想隐瞒的意味，狠狠地向前撞了一下。 “啊——真的，真的没有。”迪巴拉背对着罗纳尔多，看不清他脸上的表情，自然也不知道罗纳尔多听到这句话后骤然沉下的脸色。 “克......克里斯啊——”迪巴拉不知道为什么罗纳尔多突然用力地抽插起来，而且还狠狠地咬破了自己的腺体，将alpha的信息素注入腺体内，他几乎是在罗纳尔多咬破腺体的一瞬间达到了高潮，直接射在了床单上，但罗纳尔多并不体谅他，在他尚未度过不应期的时候又抽插了起来。 “你......你怎么了？”迪巴拉向后去蹭罗纳尔多的脸，像只小狗一样。结果罗纳尔多直接扳过他的头去和他接吻，在他快要窒息的时候一举操进了他的生殖腔。 “唔——”迪巴拉被操进生殖腔的时候又挺着腰射了一回，但罗纳尔多并没有放开他的意思，而是继续挑逗着迪巴拉的舌头，逼他和他深吻。 今天的罗纳尔多有点不对劲。迪巴拉在被动地接受亲吻的时候想。 “为什么不告诉我那件事？迪比。”罗纳尔多放开了迪巴拉被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇，转而揉捏起迪巴拉的胸肉。 “不，不是那样的，帕文他啊......”迪巴拉慌忙地向罗纳尔多解释，但又被罗纳尔多撞进生殖腔的阴茎生生打断了话语。 “那是哪样的？你有让他帮你挤奶吗？对他撩起衣服请他帮帮你，一个丈夫不在身边的已婚omega？”罗纳尔多越说越生气，揉捏迪巴拉胸肉的手也加大了力度，“他知道你会一边高潮一边产奶吗？我亲爱的宝石，或者说,mommy?”

迪巴拉在听到罗纳尔多的话后忍不住哭了出来，他真的很累，又要训练又要带孩子，作为球队里为数不多的omega，而且还是已婚已育的omega，他不得不把吸奶器带到更衣室里去，才被帕文看到的，说到底还是因为罗纳尔多，现在他却这么羞辱自己，迪巴拉越想越委屈，直接控诉了出来――  
“还呜……还不是因为……因为你呜……”  
“是你让我怀孕呜……现在又要来怪我……”  
“我，我本来不……不会那样的……”  
“我才不是mommy呜……都怪你呜……”  
迪巴拉抽抽噎噎地控诉，还不断地用手去推罗纳尔多：“我……我不和你做了呜……我们现在就离婚……”  
罗纳尔多听到迪巴拉的一番控诉后也有些自责，特别是在听见迪巴拉说到要离婚的时候，他知道这是迪巴拉的气话，但还是放缓了抽插的速度，小心地退出生殖腔――他没有戴套，而他们说好了暂时不会再让迪巴拉怀孕。罗纳尔多尽量温柔地抽插，像哄小孩子一样哄迪巴拉：“是我错了，好不好？不哭了。”  
“本来就是你的错！”迪巴拉有点被安抚了，像只炸毛的小猫一样，不讲理地咬上罗纳尔多的肩膀。  
罗纳尔多吃痛，报复性地摩擦仍然张开的生殖腔口，迪巴拉被刺激得软了腰，快感将之前的委屈掩盖住，alpha和omega的信息素飘满了整间屋子。

情事结束后迪巴拉几乎累晕过去，他本来就没有睡好，再加上罗纳尔多又胡闹了好久，基本上是刚做完他就彻底倒在罗纳尔多身上，连一根手指也不想动。  
“克里斯……宝宝哭了……”迪巴拉在半梦半醒中听见孩子的哭声，有气无力地叫罗纳尔多去把孩子抱过来。等罗纳尔多把孩子抱过来，扶他起来喂奶的时候，迪巴拉才发现奶水在之前的情事里被罗纳尔多又挤又吸根本不剩多少了，吃不饱的马特奥放声大哭，迪巴拉被孩子的哭声彻底闹醒，又气又羞地向旁边站着的罗纳尔多丢去一个枕头――“快去给宝宝冲奶粉！”


End file.
